


Fingertips

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [62]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Snow Queen Fusion, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/F, Horror, Implied/Referenced Incest, Love, Magic, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: The floor of Elsa's ice-palace had been a lake once, fragmented on the surface into elaborate, wondrous images she did not understand. High above in the drift-snow, tiered windows, Anna beholds the glowing northern lights dancing. Her sister, adorned in white, matted furs, with her pale bluish fingertips dripping icicles glimmering as bright as diamonds, lingers on the staircase.





	Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> I looooove dark fairytales holy moly and I couldn't resist throwing together a version of Disney's Frozen remixed with the classic tales about the Snow Queen ahhhhh the romantic feel is more lowkey than overt so you can kinda ignore that if you so choose! Thanks for reading! Positive comments/thoughts appreciated! :)

 

062\. Fingertips

*

A very long time ago, the devil made a magic mirror and tried to send it to heaven. It would reflect the loveliest things into the worst and ugliest.

On the way up, it fell and broken upon the earth, into millions of splintering pieces, blowing through the wind. The mirror-shards landed in people's eyes and their hearts, allowing them the capability to see the evil in themselves and in each other.

But it was merely a _trick_ , Anna thought as a child. The mirror did not show your _true_ self, as it was.

The floor of Elsa's ice-palace had been a lake once, fragmented on the surface into elaborate, wondrous images she did not understand. High above in the drift-snow, tiered windows, Anna beholds the glowing northern lights dancing.

Her sister, adorned in white, matted furs, with her pale bluish fingertips dripping icicles glimmering as bright as diamonds, lingers on the staircase.

"Elsa, thank goodness you're here," Anna breathes, peering up in relief. No dangerously coldhearted splinters ever ventured near her eyes, not when it concerned her _darling_ Elsa.

She climbs upon the frosty, slippery steps, ridding herself quickly of her mink-skinned, dyed gloves to clutch the glass-like, spiraling banister.

"We must get you home to break this curse—"

Anna halts, gobsmacked as Elsa's chilly, sharpened nails hover to her lips, her shine-gleaming thumbnail drawing a bead of blood to Anna's lower, weather-chapped lip.

 _Numbness —_ it is what she feels as Elsa's powers magnify and surround her, fading the ethereal, blooming lights to a roaring, snowy darkness.

Her sister's heart no longer beats.

 _It was a trick, and I was no fool_ , Anna thinks courageously, shivering, fading as well.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
